A watch is a device that provides time information. Usually, time is specified as a combination of date, hour, minute and/or second. Traditional mechanical watches, such as wall clocks or wristwatches, generally provide time in the form of hour, minute and second. Some mechanical watches also provide date of the month information. Digital watches usually provide more time information, such as year and month.
In recent years, computerized watches, often referred to as smartwatches, have been developed and become widely used. A smartwatch provides features that are beyond timekeeping and comparable to a personal digital assistant (“PDA”). For example, a smartwatch is capable of performing tasks like calculations and translations. Some smartwatches are capable of running mobile software application. For example, WIMM One smartwatches from WIMM Labs run a modified version of the ANDROID operating system. Mobile software applications can be downloaded into the WIMM One smartwatches over a link, such as a radio based connection (Wi-Fi or BLUETOOTH) or Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) connection. Each WIMM One smartwatch has a screen for displaying information, such as time, text and video.
As smartwatches become widely accepted, more benefits can be derived from them. For example, smartwatches can be used to improve young people's mathematical skills. As an additional example, smartwatches can be used by seniors to maintain their mental sharpness through solving mathematical problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mathematical watch that presents time using mathematical problems or equations.